Out of My League
by J.R. Jenx
Summary: Because he's all that I see and he's all that I need. But, I'm out of my league, once again. Possible Two-Shot. For Peaceful Dragon Rose.


**A/N: I was listening to _'Out of My League'_ by Stephen Speaks, and this idea just popped into my head. If any of you haven't heard this beautiful alternative song, I suggest you listen to it. It's so beautiful, and amazing!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He's beautiful. His honey blonde locks that shine just right in the sunlight, and glistens like the finest gold silk. His eyes as blue and deep as the wide open sea, and pierces into your soul, striking you where you stand. His smile a row of perfect white teeth. He simply takes me away, to be forever lost in the depths of love.

I'm falling in love fast, and that makes me shudder in excitement. I always had the urge to sit and stare at him for hours, just watching him as he fidgets, pouts cutely, smile, and tuck a stranded piece of hair behind his ear, while batting his long, thick, black eyelashes. I sigh as I watch his gracefulness, and the way he moves. It mesmerizes me. His heart shaped face turns towards mine, his deep sapphires boring into my emeralds. He smiles, which only makes my insides melt quickly as I realize that he's smiling at _me_. His lips move, but I can't hear a sound, my hands are trembling, my jaw slackens slightly, as he soundlessly speaks to me.

"– y'know?" He looked at me expectantly as I finally bring my focus back to reality.

I clenched my hands into fists, as I tried to think of what he might have been talking about, but I settled with a small, stuttering, "Y-yeah."

I love him. I love him so much, because he's all that I see, it's just us, sitting right across from each other, no one else, and he's all that I need. But, he's out of my league.

The bell suddenly rings, successfully making me jump out of the lovely suffocating reverie of him. I rose from my seat swiftly, giving him a quick goodbye, and before he could say anything back, I race out of the classroom. I couldn't take being there any longer, my love for him smothered me into a deep black hole of feelings and emotions. The flame of my love for him burned with endless need for him to have the same impulsive feeling for me.

Before I could even reach the school's courtyard, he catches up with me.

"Axel!" His melodic voice runs through my mind, like a bird flapping it's long, luxurious wings, begging to be released from a small, restraining cage. I turn quickly, but reluctantly, to face my true love.

"Yes, Roxas?" I utter, feeling as if I say anything louder my voice would crack. A blush threatened to grow up my neck, and heat up around my cheeks.

"Why didn't you wait?" Insert a small, cute, pout. "Hot date with a girl?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes. My whole world spun around him as he laughs, a bright, imaginary light illuminating my dark cave of passion. I feel like I'm falling deep, deep, deeper into the dark cavern, the light shining brighter, and brighter, radiating on the walls of my world, until I plunge into the caressing features of love.

"What do you need, Roxas?" I grinned, casting a look of pure zealousness, but he didn't notice.

"Well," He started, twiddling his thumbs, " I was wondering if you could help me study tonight. There's a big science test tomorrow, and I heard you were excelling in science, so..." He trailed off, leaving the rest for me to figure out, and comprehend.

"Sure, Roxas. My house?" I requested, hiding the igniting feeling of excitement.

"Yeah," He smiled. "That's be great! We can go right now, right?" I nodded furiously.

It's so frightening to be in this position, having to figure out how to hide what you're feeling. Having the urge to blurt out your love for that one special person, but not being able to. That one person being all that you see, hear, and think about. The one you need around all the time for you to function. But, I'd rather be here than somewhere else, although I'm out of my league, once again.

It wasn't long until we reached my house, to which Roxas has never been to. It had some small American Beeches, and behind the house, and in the backyard was one large tree, with several big branches, that could hold a lot of weight. This particular tree was where I sang, and composed songs. The outer walls of my home were the traditional creamy white, and the roof was a faded red. The door was a dark mahogany, and the knob a shining gold. Although the colors were completely common, he was amazed at the size of it. My house was as big as a regular mansion, with about three stories.

We enter my home, me, nonchalantly; Roxas, completely astounded. I drop my backpack in the corner by the door, and he follows suit. As we continue to the living room, Roxas takes notice of the humongous, ivory piano placed in the nook of the den. "You play?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him, then over to my piano. I nod hesitantly, remembering the song I wrote for him. Roxas pursed his lips for a second, then said, "Can you play a song?"

I didn't hesitate this time. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the matching ivory bench. I took my seat on the pew, and positioned my hands on the correct chords, ready to play the most predominant part of the song I produced and always played.

I started, my hands flying across keys, and a beautiful melody composed from it.

"_It's her hair and her eyes today,  
__that just simply take me away.  
__And the feeling that I'm falling  
__further in love makes me  
__shiver, but in a good way._

_All the times I have sat and stared  
__as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair.  
__As she purses her lips, bats her eyes,  
__and she plays with me sitting there,  
__slack-jawed, and nothing to say,_

_because I love her with all that I am!  
__And my voice shakes along with my hands,  
__because it's frightening to be  
__swimming in the strange sea,  
__but I'd rather be here than on land._

_Yeah, she's all that I see,  
__and she's all that I need.  
__And I'm out of my league,  
__once again."_

Slowly, the chords I played started trailing into nothing, and I faced my blonde partner, whose face was filled with astonishment.

"How was it, Rox?" I urged for his review, it was the most important of them all to me.

"Whoever it's for is going to love it!" He smiled sweetly at me, which sent a tingling sensation throughout my whole body, from my head, to my fingertips, and finally to my toes.

I grinned, "Good. Because, it's for you." I leaned in, and place my lips on his before he could protest. I tangled my hand through his honey silk hair on the back of his head, slowly pulling him deeper into my passionate kiss. A small flame of affection burst into a blinding, red hot blaze of desire, that zapped it's way through my entire body.

Roxas's lips molded perfectly against mine, and were already moist. Before I could wrap my arm around his waist, I felt pressure against my chest, forcefully pushing me away from the lustful infatuation of my desire. I was launched off my side of the bench, and as my bottom hit the floor, and a small yelp came from my lips, I realized that Roxas was the one who pushed me away.

I peeked above me, and froze fearfully as his face twisted with anger. The seat fell over as he leaped from it. He gave me one last look, that I would never forget, for it shouldn't have ever been place on that glorious face of his. This look was an unpleasant glare, one that held hurt, and pure hatred. With that, he escaped from the abode.

And still, I love him. Because, he's all that I see, and he's all that I need.

But, I'm out of my league, once again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this.**

**This will probably be a Two-Shot, and I'm kind of experimenting the next chapter. But, I swear it will end happily. Possibly.**

**Please Review**

**For Peace Dragon Rose~**

**~Jenx**


End file.
